


ART - Sleepy Hollow

by Tarlan



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Hollow wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Sleepy Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamarykate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamarykate/gifts), [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts), [Bay_alexison](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bay_alexison), [Brightknightie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/gifts), [Dahlia_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/gifts), [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts), [Estirose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/gifts), [Goodbyebird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Goodbyebird), [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts), [kriadydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriadydragon/gifts), [Nessaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nessaniel), [Ravenela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ravenela), [smokefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokefall/gifts), [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts), [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. It was the only way to fill so many stockings in such a small amount of time... but everyone got something unique and, where possible or known, tailored to what they wanted :) Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**Abbie Mills**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/489299/489299_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/481617/481617_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/479630/479630_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/481872/481872_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/481094/481094_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/479400/479400_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/476829/476829_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/474090/474090_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/480573/480573_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/478573/478573_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/475641/475641_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/474550/474550_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Ichabod and Katrina Crane**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/482673/482673_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/482433/482433_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/480781/480781_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/480298/480298_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/480078/480078_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/479121/479121_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/475225/475225_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
